


Familiar & Unfamiliar

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chapter 9 Spoilers, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Paramore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Collection of FFXV drabbles, mostly written with Luna in mind.Written while listening to music. Each drabble is written within the time allowed by the song playing. Self-imposed challenge of sorts, mostly with Luna in mind.None of the drabbles are connected, so each chapter can be read individually.





	1. Florence + the Machine – Dog Days Are Over (4:13)

**Author's Note:**

> Luna, Alternative Ending

Luna sighs as she looks up at the unfamiliar sky. It takes her a moment to recognize the feeling welling up in her chest. She hasn't been happy in so long. It's a new world, one without the Starscourge. A gift from the Six, she believes. There's a knowledge in her, she's sure it's Gentiana's doing, that the people she cared for are alive.

The thought of seeing Noctis in better circumstances. Her brother alive and unfettered by the weight of the Empire on his back. Perhaps a quiet moment with her mother. Regis alive and well, not dying by the very nature of being king of Lucis. If she's lucky, she can even thank Nyx for all he did for her.

It's overwhelming, and she doesn't know where to start. Instead, she runs. It's as good a plan as any.


	2. Maroon 5 – One More Night (3:39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GladNoct, Implied Sex

Gladio shoves Noctis against a wall. It's a strange dance they have. He feels Noctis bites back hard against his mouth, and Gladio just shoves harder at their clothes. They have been doing this on and off for most of this road trip. Prompto says nothing, as does Ignis, though his silence is a bit more damning.

Noctis isn't as mouthy with a dick in his mouth, and Gladio knows they both need the release, even if it makes them both hate and fight a bit more. Sometimes it works to relieve them, to get them less pent up. They'll go a few days really getting along, and sometimes it's worth it. Gladio can't say the orgasms aren't great.


	3. Fall Out Boy – Centuries (3:48)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Chapter 9 Spoilers

She stands strong, trident in hand. Luna knows this isn't a war she'll see the end of, but this is not a battle she will lose. Leviathan will bend to her will. Noctis is worthy of the Astral's power. It's not a question to Luna, just something that others need to be convinced of.

Everything happens so fast, and soon Noctis is fighting Leviathan. The Chancellor appears. Luna pities him, for she can see so clearly how long he's suffered. The centuries of pain and hate, but she doesn't let the pity cloud her judgment as she tries to heal him. It weakens him, but not enough.

As she fades away, she feels Noctis' arms and knows she'll be remembered.


	4. Paramore – Still Into You (3:36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LunaNoct

Noctis smiles at the book, running his fingertips over the new message from Luna. It gives him butterflies that he'd never admit to. It's dumb; he's known Luna more than half his life, and she still makes him feel like that dumb boy he was when they met.

When he's writing his message back to her, Noctis can pretend the weight of the world isn't on their shoulders. He wishes he could see her. He knows if they were together, even for a few moments, they could relieve each other of their burdens. Noctis wonders if this is love, but he tries not to think of it that way. It just is, and naming it feels as if he's cheapened the bond somehow.

Prompto just says Noctis is just way into Lady Lunafreya. Maybe that's one way to say it, Noctis thinks with a dumb smile.


	5. Florence + the Machine – Shake It Out (4:38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna, Regrets

Regrets. She doesn't have many, not until she left the Crown City. It seems she has many since she's begun her journey. Luna thinks sadly of King Regis' death, the fall of Insomnia, and as she leaves Libertus' company, she thinks of Nyx's death.

Perhaps it's her biggest regret that the man she barely got a chance to know sacrificed himself. It's a thought she can't shake as she meets up with Umbra and passes messages on to Noctis. It helps, to tell him she lives. She wishes she could do more to sooth his undoubtedly broken heart.

Instead, Luna presses on with Gentiana watching her back. Imperials everywhere make the journey to see the Titan difficult, but she manages it as gracefully as she can. All she can do is journey on and pray. And help all she can along the way.


End file.
